


Release

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yes i know very original omo name // this is literally my first time writing omo so be kind but i basically saw that the only omo fics were of so few of the overwatch cast to I thought I would throw my hat into the ring. anyway enjoy this literal mess of a fic but it was good to finally write this idea out after being into omo for so long // so try to enjoy lol
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Release

Zenyatta had come to suspect Genji was into such a thing, though he was never really sure until ow. See, he as a omnic had a routine issue he had to tend to every so often. The old coolant in his system needed to be released from a containment unit where his lower abdomen would be. Perhaps he shouldn't have drank so much to replace it before they went into their usual meditation session, but well. It was routine after all, and he was... curious. He had a few times where his need grew to a point where he excuse himself, occasionally where he was starting to squirm to keep everything from well, pouring out. Those few occasions when he did, Genji had acted strangely. While he hid his face behind a metal mask, Zenyatta could tell when Genji grew flustered over something. Though it was pretty easy to discern after spending so much time with him. He looked like he was rather, enjoying watching him like that. As much as he tried to hide it from him. So a small test at this point was in order. He just wished it wasn't happening so soon.

He and Genji sat together, mediating with the sun beaming down at their backs. Zenyatta typically would be lost in a meditative state at this point, but he couldn't help but fixate on the growing problem in between his legs. At this point he would have gotten up to take care of his need, but he didn't want to leave, not yet. Not until he confirmed his suspicions. Another hour would pass with the two of them like this. The pressure was building, and he was involuntarily beginning to shift around in the spot he was sitting, his cross-legged meditative position starting to become more of a detriment than it was aiding him. More time continued to pass as he was beginning to really squirm. During this whole time he hadn't notice Genji give any noticeable reaction over than looking over to him occasionally. He was about to call the test a failure and get up to use the restroom before his student spoke up.

"Master?" Genji had abandoned his meditative position to move closer to Zenyatta, a concerned tone laced in his voice. "Pardon my bluntness but, do you... Need to be somewhere?" Now Zenyatta couldn't help but feel silly now. His curiosity had gotten his student worried about him. He was hoping for a different reaction. Which, really surprised Zenyatta himself more than anything. Did he actually enjoy this himself more than he was letting on? Perhaps he was merely using Genji as an excuse. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pang in his lower abdomen, he quickly moved to press his legs against each other, a hand reaching down to prevent an accidental leak. His "bladder" was much fuller than he expected, and he knew it was getting worse by the second, so he was going to have to fess up. If it wasn't obvious then, it was obvious now that he really, needed to use the restroom. He squirmed in place as he sat, it took a bit to get some kind of control over his growing need. He finally peeped up, as Genji was still waiting for an answer.

"I... Waited a little too long, If you'll excuse me for a moment Genji." He spread his legs apart once more to sit cross legged, needing to do so to float and make his way to the restroom, he managed to float p in the air a bit before he realized how much a mistake that was. He felt a spurt of coolant come out as he stopped floating and planted his feet to the ground, bending over and straining with much difficulty to not allow any more of that building coolant flow out without his consent.

"Master!" Genji quickly stood up and went to his master's side. Zenyatta could feel that his eyes were glued to him now. A metal hand was placed on the Monk's shoulder. Genji spoke again. "Let me help you get to a restroom. You look like you're about to burst. I wouldn't want you to ruin your good pants."

That was a bad choice of words. His body was threatening to automatically force the fluid building inside of him out and just the thought of letting that happen nearly sent him over the edge as he crossed his legs, his cool demeanor beginning to crack every second as a small groan escaped him. He was bouncing up and down, and could barely walk forwards without nearly leaking. He couldn't focus enough to float, otherwise this all would be so much easier. He felt Genji's hand beginning to guide him, step by step he could feel his need rapidly worsening. This was beginning to really become a bad situation, all he needed to do was make it to the bathroom, and then this slightly embarrassing event would be over, with Genji leading him a long, he should be fine.

"Um, Master? I hate to have to tell you this, but it looks like the restroom is closed for cleaning. It won't be open for another half hour. Do you think you can make it?" Another soft groan escaped the omnic. He wasn't intending to sound annoyed, but he knew he was running out time, but it was just another thirty minutes right? Surely he could make it. At least, if not this one, he knew there weren't any other restrooms around that he would be able to make it to. He was just too close to losing it to really make it anywhere else, so now he would have to wait.

The two of them stood by the bathroom while it was being cleaned. After fifteen minutes pass, Zenyatta was nearly at his limit. He danced in place as finally he broke, shoving both hands between his legs to keep the flow back as much he could. Genji himself was starting to look frantic, as he began looking around for something, he wasn't sure what though, though he hopped it would be for a close bathroom.

Five minutes remained, Zenyatta couldn't hold it much longer.

"Genji... I can't..." He could barely muster up the words, his entire focus was keeping all of it inside, though, it was a futile effort as he began to leak, coolant spurting out past his fingers for a full second before he quickly regained control. Leaving a visible dark spot on his pants, easily visible to him, and now Genji.

"Oh dear." Genji himself began to quickly look around, darting off before coming back with a small bucket he found around the corner, how undignified, but that would have to do. As he was now out of options. Both he and Genji knew it. Zenyatta moved to pull his baggy pants down as another spurt of fluid rushed out, Zenyatta instinctively closing the dam again as he couldn't even move without losing control... It was all too much, but sweet relief was right there. The only problem was, He was going to make a huge mess in front of Genji, and that wouldn't be very dignified of him as his teacher. He danced in place again as he was severely close from losing total control.

"Master, you shouldn't hurt yourself. You have to let go." Zenyatta moved his head and was about to object when he nearly lost it again. His bladder was all he could focus on at this moment, though he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"No one is around master. You must... Oh, forgive me." A gentle hand rested against the omnic's abdomen as it gave a slight push. It was too much. He tried to object when he felt the liquid inside him begin to gush out, his body taking over. No matter how much he tried to stop the flow, coolant poured all over the insides of the omnic's pants, a dark spot growing and growing as a full stream of liquid poured out into the bucket below him. He finally let his arms rest to the side as his bladder emptied itself. Clear liquid smacking the bottom of the bucket until it slowly began to fill the bucket. Sweet sweet relief finally coming at the absolutely worst time. He stood there for a full minute, the feeling of relief washing over him, overtaking him. It was euphoric really. When he finally finished, the bucket below him was filled with his excess coolant, the rest was dripping from his now soaked pants. He was quick to lean on Genji, as he was now embarrassed at himself for letting this get so bad. Though, Genji was quick to act.

"Master, it's alright. You did well to hold it for so long, if I had said something earlier, then you wouldn't have..."

"No..." After losing absoulte control, it took him a second of standing there in his wet pants before he finally could make a true response. "I was merely... Trying something, and it went a little too far, I'm sorry you had to see me..."

"No! Don't be... Listen, accidents happen, even I... have them sometimes... Though it's usually different." Zenyatta had no idea what he meant by that until it hit him. His suspicions were finally confirmed, though, in hindsight he should have taken different approach, anything he could have done would have been better than this.

"Do you feel better Master?"

"Very much so. I almost want to say that felt-"

"Good?" Genji practically cut him off before he realized his own mistake, as he froze up and looked away from Zenyatta.

"Genji, do you enjoy doing this sort of thing? Do you do this on purpose?" His wet pants were starting to bother him at this point, but the question at hand was much more important to him than anything else right now, his body had already done what it needed to do, he could stand there for just one more question.

"Yes, and... yes. I actually, enjoyed watching you um... Lose control."

"Would you like to do this again sometime? Under better circumstances?"

"Yes please, but first let's get you out of those wet clothes, not to mention get this mess cleaned up."


End file.
